Location determination often relies on receiving continuous location updates from a moving target (e.g., a vehicle). The requirement for such continuous transmission of location updates from a tracking device (e.g., a mobile device) associated with the moving target to the server, requires the server to obtain accurate location information (e.g., accurate reading of global positioning system (GPS) signals from the tracking device). However, there are many geographical areas in which a tracking device may not be able to obtain accurate GPS signals due to the existence of many structures and buildings in the surrounding areas of the tracking device (e.g., in a downtown area, under a bridge, in a secure building, in a mall, etc.). This can adversely affect the reading provided by the tracking device to a server. Furthermore, the accuracy of GPS signals may not be sufficient to distinguish relatively small movement of mobile devices within a given structure (e.g., from one store to an adjacent one in a shopping mall).
Unavailability of accurate GPS signals and/or inability of detecting small variations in movement of tracking devices by relying on GPS signals alone, can directly and adversely affect content provided to users of such tracking devices.